Soul Sisters - A Fallen FanFic
by Megan-Leaf
Summary: So, Luce's sister goes to Sword & Cross but she is no ordinary sister of Lucinda's. Will this new surprise relative change the curse that binds Luce to Daniel for the better or the worse...
1. Prologue

**Hey, so this is my first ever FanFic so I know it won't be very good. Basically, the last time Luce died her soul split into two and effectively created two Luce's. This is when Luce's sister meets her at Sword & Cross and comes face to face with her sister for the first time. Will it change Luce's relationship with Daniel? You'll have to read to find out...**

Soul Sisters

Prologue

"What's wrong Luce?" Cam said as he walked into Luce's room. Dear, sweet, cocky Cam with his shaggy black hair and smirk on his lips. His green eyes surveyed the room. He found Luce rocking on her bed with Daniel sitting next to her and arm around he waist. Arriane and Gabbe stood in the corner, Roland was leaning against the wall, dreads hanging in front of his face, and Molly was – well - being Molly which basically means edging ever so slowly towards the door where Cam stood to escape.

"Oh!" Luce's head shot up "Er...I have some news for you all. Okay, so I was on the phone with my mum last night and she told me something pretty important." She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about what to say next and continued "I found out that my...my...my sister is coming to Sword & Cross!"

"You have a sister. So what! You've had sisters in other lifetimes." The people that now stood around Luce with wide eyes glared at Molly.

"Yes, I have and they have all suffered from me dying but this time, something's different. I will explain more when she gets here but for the moment all you need to know is that she is no ordinary sister of mine." She looked around with tears in her eyes, remembering what Daniel had told her about her past,  
"Okay, well, have you ever seen her?" Daniel asked her cautiously unsure what she meant by 'different'.

"We have been in contact with each other for a few years now but I've never actually seen her in person. We've Skyped and stuff but never actually met face to face."

Daniel sighed. Arriane looked both confused and excited at the same time then she realised something. Luce had never mentioned she had ever had a sister until now. How could she not tell them? Epically Daniel? Something must be very wrong if she had to keep it a secret from them.

"When is she coming?" Cam asked her walking over to the bed.

"Two days" She replies as she leans into Daniel.

"Well," Says Gabbe. "What's she like then honey?" Her southern voice soft and caring as it always had been. Arriane went over and sat on the other side of Luce.

"I'm not sure any-more. She was sweet and kind and then something changed in her and know she is completely different. All I know is that she is nothing like me."

Roland chuckles to himself in the corner. Nothing like Luce? What does that mean?

"Okay then! This should be interesting. What's this chick called then?" Arriane said to break the silence

"Rosalinda."

**Okay, so that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I will upload again soon with the next chapter. Byee! Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

**Okay so here's chapter 1...Hope you like it...**

Chapter 1 – First Impressions

"Okay, so it's meds, beds and reds," said the very large, shaven headed attendant that stood in front of me. I couldn't tell if this person was a man or woman. Anyway, I was standing there by myself with a big black bag in my right hand and an attendant barking at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Can I go now?" I replied in a hurried voice, dying to get away.

"After you dump your hazards, then yes you can go."

"Finally." I said as I walked over to the box. Reading the sign, with a sigh, I reluctantly dropped my phone in the box. No phones aloud at my new school. More like prison. How was I supposed to know what happened to Mark that night? But, no. The police instantly thought I was to blame. So here I am. In a reform school as punishment for something I didn't even do.

"Don't worry kid, you get one phone call a week." One. _One!_ My best friend Louise would kill me if she found out! Maybe she already knew. My mum and dad probably told her, which would explain why she was practically attached to me last week. But that was before I flew to America from England by myself. I miss England. Why did I have to come to a reform school in the US? "Because you've arrived so late, you can go straight to your room with your things. Your room is number sixty-four." the she-man told me with a catty tone in her voice and handed my a key.

"Thanks." I said and took them from her. What was so bad about that room?

No sooner than I stepped out of the lobby of Sword & Cross reform school did I see a group of teens walking towards the lobby I had just come from. I instantly recognised them all. Coincidentally, they were the exact people I wanted – correction, _needed _ to talk to.

A tall, dark haired, green eyed guy chuckled to himself. Cameron Briel. I missed him. Him and his cocky, flirty ways. He looked gorgeous, as always. To distract myself, I looked at the others. Roland Sparks – dreads hanging in front of his face, Molly Zane – bleached pixie cut spiked up and arms crossed over her chest, Gabrielle Givens – blonde hair tied in a ponytail, nervously bighting her perfectly manicured nails, Arriane Alter – dark red hair hanging loosely, trying (and failing) to calm Luce down for some unknown reason. Luce herself was grinning widely, she looked really excited about something. Finally I saw him. Daniel Grigori. His blonde hair loosely covering his beautiful violet flecked grey eyes, a faint smile on his lips. Was he always this breathe taking? With a deep breathe, I slowly I walked up to them.

"Lucinda? Lucinda Price?" I asked carefully, not sure if she would recognise me back with my newly dyed dark brown hair pulled back into a high pony, skin tight black dress, black heeled boots, sheer black tights and leather jacket, but she did.

"Rosalinda? Rosa!" She squeaked and pulled me into a hug which I instantly returned. Warmness spread through my entire body like a fire. Could she feel it too? Her, now very short, black hair tickled my neck and I felt a tear land on my shoulder. She could. From the corner of my eyes I saw none other than Daniel smiling at us. Someone – probably Arriane -coughed loudly to remind us we weren't alone. In an instant we broke away from our short reunion.

"I can't believe you're here." Luce said, still crying. Arriane put her arm around Luce's shoulder.

"Well, you'd better because here I am." I retorted with a smirk. Everyone laughed a little.

"Hi, I'm Rosa." I said, turning to face them. They smiled at me and felt instantly welcomed. Well, as welcome as you can be in a reform school. I sighed and turned back to face Luce again who had managed to stop crying, "Can you show me where my room is?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll all go." She replied brightly. I knew she was going to say that. Perfect. All of them in the same room. It would be the perfect opportunity to tell them all about-

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, Cam had come to stand next to me. "Okay, let's go." He tuned to face me "I'm Cameron Briel." He said then lifted my hand and kissed it gently, I could feel myself blush slightly. I saw Luce, Arriane and Gabbe gape at me, Roland shaking his head slightly and Daniel glaring and Cam. Molly just rolled her eyes and started walking away. I turned to Luce and shrugged then laughed at her reaction.

"What? I have a thing for things like that!"

"He was only trying to flirt with you, honey."Gabbe drawled sweetly.

"And what if I wanted to be flirted with?" My British accent suddenly turning quite posh. "You never thought about that, did you?"

"Whoa. Battle of the accents alert! British versus Southern - round 1." Arriane said in a playful voice. We laughed and turned back to the boys, they were staring at us. We laughed again and this time they joined in. The rest introduced themselves to me, even though they didn't need to. But they didn't know that. For all they knew I was Luce's long lost sister. But I was much more than that to Luce. We walked across the commons towards a tall, grey building with bars over the windows and barbed wire topping the roof. Home sweet home...

We ended up at a long corridor.

"What's your room number?" Daniel asked me gently.

"Err...sixty-four." I replied and everyone gasped. They started muttering to themselves except Luce who didn't seem to see the problem. Eventually everyone hushed up and turned to me.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked me, gripping my shoulders and looking deep into my eyes. I became breathless and almost fainted but managed to steady myself enough to say "Yes I'm sure."

"What's the problem? It's just the room next to mine- oh now I see," Luce said, then sighed. "There has to be a mistake. They never put siblings next to each other."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled "Because of confrontation? Fights? Arguments? Music being played loudly at night to annoy the other person who's trying to sleep? Not inviting them to a party?"

Luce only replied with one word "Exactly."

"Don't you want me next door to you? I don't really do much. Besides, now I'm here I'll be spending time with you anyway. I'll hardly ever be in my room. Except for sleeping of course. And when I want time to myself"  
Roland shrugged and nodded at Luce to lead the way down the hall to my new room.

The room was decent sized with a desk by the wall, a tiny bathroom, a little wardrobe and bed by the window which looked out onto the commons and, what looked like, a cemetery. It would have been an okay view if it wasn't for the bars on the windows. I dropped my bag at the end of the bed and collapsed onto it. Luce came and sat next me. The others leaned against the walls, except for Cam and Daniel who came and sat on the end of the bed.

"So, what did you do to get in here?" She asked me. All of the others looked as though they wanted to ask as well except, from the looks on their faces, it seemed they were scared to. Or at least wanted somebody else to and fortunately for them, Luce did. She didn't seem scared or nervous, just genuinely curious.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied looking straight into her deep hazel eyes. I saw Cam smirk at me from the corner of my eye. I winked at him then smirked back. Daniel glared daggers at Cam again. If looks could kill, Cam would have died in that instant. Was Cam always this cute? His green eyes practically sparkled and muscles looked more defined. No - I can't daydream about Cam now. It could ruin everything. If only they knew. They soon would. I laughed under my breathe just as Luce sat back on the bed and sighed which made me loose my train of thought.

"Back in summer, I er...was walking with this boy I liked , Trevor, and suddenly...he...he..." She gulped, "set on fire and died. I got burned a little, hence my hair," she gestured at her short black curls, "And everyone thought I was to blame. The police, the judge, even some of my so-called friends back at Dover Prepp. So here I am." I sat there looking at her, mouth agape and eyes wide. I quickly shut my mouth and scrunched my eyes, up shaking my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Arriane wondered aloud.

With a tear running down my cheek, I replied "Oh, it's just that...that's the same reason I'm here."

**That's chapter one down, how many more to go. I promise it will get more exciting soon. Thanks for reading! Megan. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2-Explanations and Complacations

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. I hope you like it and I hope it answers some questions you may have about Rosalinda**

Chapter 2 – Explanations and Complications

"What!" Daniel practically shouted. "Did you just say that you set someone on fire as well?"

"Daniel calm down! I'm sure she can explain. No need to yell at her." Cam replied, trying not to shout himself. Everyone turned to look at me. They all looked pretty startled. How was I going to explain this without sounding like a murderer. But I'm not a murderer. Besides, they must have done something to get into a reform school as well. Right?

"What? Nobody going to say 'no pressure' ?" They all stared and I threw my hands up "Just trying to defuse the tension. Fine. Yes it's true. But it didn't happen in quite the same way." After a deep breath I started telling the story. "Me and Mark, the guy that...died, were swimming in the lake at the edge of the forest near my house. We dove in and raced each other until our muscles could take no more. He got out to sunbathe and I stayed in the water." I paused to take a breath and saw that everyone was intrigued. I closed my eyes and carried on "He lazed next to the edge of the lake. I splashed him and he pulled me up out of the water. He chased me until we got tired and had to lay down. After a while we stood up to get back in the water. He leaned in to kiss me and that's when he spontaneously combusted. I was so shocked that I fell in the lake." I looked at everyone and saw that Luce and Gabbe were silently crying, Arriane, Cam, Daniel and Roland were awestruck and Molly just looked bored. I was trying to hold back tears myself but I felt one run down my left cheek. "When the police found out they instantly thought I was to blame. Marks' parents sued me and I got hate mail all of the time. I stayed home and didn't go to school but eventually my dad said enough is enough, organised for me to come here and booked a flight for me to come to the US by myself. That's why I'm here" I could no longer fight back the tears and they poured out of me. Everyone was quiet for a while, bemused by what I had just told them. The only sound was me and Luce sniffling every so often.

"You flew here by yourself?" Cam asked to break the silence. Seriously? That's the first question they ask? Well, it could have been worse, at least they didn't think I was a murderer. At least I didn't think they did. Daniel and Luce both looked in pain, but that I understood. Daniel had lost Luce that way for the past seven-thousand years. Poor guy. I never understood how he could cope and now I know that he never really could.

"Yes. Luce's parents met me at the airport and drove me here." I whispered slowly through my sniffles. The journey on the plane had been horrible. I sat near the window so that was okay but the old man I sat next to was snoring so loudly I couldn't hear myself think! By the time my plane landed I was cranky and tired. When Doreen and Harry picked me up they said things will get better for me and the bought me a hot chocolate. I slept most of the car ride to Sword & Cross. I woke up and looked out of the window for the last 15 minutes of the journey. Honestly, I was still tired from jet-lag but I wanted to stay awake to talk to the most important people in my life, except they didn't know that. Cam must have sensed that I was tired because soon enough he asked me if I wanted to sleep but I told him that things needed to be sorted out. When I said that, everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Luce, I think we need to tell them." I whispered to her

"Yes, I do too but...how do you think they will take it.?" She whispered back.

"I don't know but we can't keep it a secret any longer. They must have told you already." My voice rose slightly at this last sentence.

"Told her what?" Roland asked carefully as he raised an eyebrow. I looked at Luce and she nodded then sat back on the bed and waited. I took a deep breath before saying "That you are all fallen angels." A collective gasp escaped everyone's, except mine and Luce's, lips. Cam and Daniel looked at each other for a split second they looked back at me.

"How do you know that!?" Arriane asked, surprised and everything poured out of me.

"I've always known, I guess. I had dreams when I was little then the Announcers started showing up. I grew fascinated with angels and started researching. An obsession with wings then started forming. I drew them on any piece of paper I could find. When I was thirteen my art teacher entered one of my paintings in a competition and I won first place." I smiled and Daniel smiled back at me. He used to draw Luce. I had a dream about it once. "The dreams got more clear so I started righting stories about them. My English teacher was very impressed and put one of them on the wall of the classroom for everyone to read. But she was bemused by the fact that they were so clear and precise but I had no idea who they were about. Until I got into contact with Lucinda here."

Luce sat up and smiled at me. Cam was still confused - I could see it in his bright emerald eyes. Gabbe sat down on the chair at my desk and put a hand to her forehead.

"So...you found out who Luce was and you..."

"I realised the dreams I had weren't dreams – they were memories of-"

"Of Luce's – and my – past lifetimes." Daniel finished. "But what I don't understand is, why did you have memories of them?"

I had been waiting for that question to appear and a wide grin spread across my lips

"Because, dear sweet Daniel, I am Lucinda's soul sister. Literally. We are two half's of the same soul." Me and Luce laughed when all of angels mouths dropped simultaneously.

"Basically, the last time I died my soul split into two and created Rosalinda." Lucinda explained "That is why she has memories and why we are both here for the same reason. But there is one small complication." she looked at me with a smirk and a spark in her eyes. She obviously was excited to Daniels reaction

"Which is?" Molly asked.

"That I am Luce's, if you will, bad side. It's kind of like yin and yang. You can always have a bad side to something good." I replied using quotation marks around the words 'bad side'. An evil grin rose on Cams lips. "For Luce that would be me. That is why I am still attracted to Daniel," I slowed down as I said "but not as much as-"

"You are to Cam." Luce said, grinning herself. I stared straight at Cam just as he stared at me. His green eyes bored into my dark chocolate brown eyes. I blushed slightly when he stood up and pulled me into an embrace and I immediately hugged him back, flinging my arms around the back of his neck. With his arms circling my waist, I felt safe and wanted. The fire burned inside me once again but it burned brighter, hotter than before. I buried my face into his neck and he rested his head on top of mine. For those couple of moments the world seemed to stop spinning. All of doubts about coming here faded away. I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Maybe, just maybe, if this all got sorted out, I could.

"How could this happen!" Daniel fumed jumping up from the bed which made me and Cam snap our heads up to look at him but I was still in his strong and capable arms. "He is of the devils making!" Luce jumped up to calm him down. She stood between me and Cam and Daniel.

"Well, according to the judge back in England – so am I." I snapped back at him.

"Okay that's low." Cam said. I looked up at him and pressed a hand to his cheek and smiled slightly. Daniel stopped and stared for a few moments before saying sadly "But that wasn't your fault. I just don't understand what this means." I don't think anybody really did. Even me and Luce didn't completely understand it. He sat back on the bed and Luce sat next to him then leaned against his shoulder.

"Hey! Look on the bright side." I said in a chirpy voice as I smiled at Daniel who raised an eyebrow. "As long as I'm around...Luce can't die. It's harder to kill two Luce's than one." With that Daniel jumped up off of the bed, pulled me out of Cams arms, picked me up and spun me round. I laughed at his reaction. He took it better than I thought he would. He put me down slowly and we stared into each others eyes smiling. Everybody else looked as though they didn't know what to do next. Cam was glaring daggers at Daniel, fuming but managing to keep his cool.

"Oh! Jealousy alert!" Arriane muttered to Gabbe who laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A allergy ridden heavy breathing sound came from the other sound of the door.

"Damn it! It's probably Penn wondering where I am. We were meant to go down to the library." Luce exclaimed. She opened the door and a squared face girl wearing far too many layers was standing there holding a large leather bound book.

"Why are you in here! Have you had a room change or something?" She said as she peeked over Luce's shoulder and noticed everyone in the room. "Are you having a party?"

"Well, if you would say that welcoming my...sister to Sword & Cross as a party...then yes. I guess we are." she replied and Penn gave a squeal then walked into the room and stood directly in front of me. She obviously knew the others and assumed I was Luce's sister, which was correct. Luce shut the door and came to stand next to me and Daniel. Cam followed and he put his arm around me. I leaned into him.

"I'm Pennyweather Van Syckle-Lockwood. Penn for short. You are?" She asked as she stuck out her hand to shake mine. I chuckled slightly as I took her hand and shook it.

"I am Rosalinda Marie Price. Rosa for short." I said in my poshest voice. "I just flew here from England because I set my now ex-boyfriend on fire." I could see everyone sniggering behind their hands. Even Luce. Penn's mouth dropped open slightly at my forward nice "I think it's good to break down barriers. After all we are all here for some God forsaken reason." She gave a smile when I said "I can tell we are going to be fast friends. You remind me of my friend Louise."

We first met in dance class when we were seven. We danced together all the time, won competitions, got duets in every show we did. We stayed together through it all – heartbreak, moves, exams, death. We stuck together. This was the first time we have been properly been apart from one another.

"What's this?" I asked her, trying to take the book. She moved it out of the way just in time but Arriane was already behind her to take it when she wasn't looking.

"Oh. My. God. Is this what I think it is Pennyloafer?" Arriane asked her cautiously

"I...err...I..." She stuttered as Arriane passed the book to Daniel who's eyes widened in surprise then his face hardened as if it had turned to stone

"Where did you find this?" He asked slowly. I gasped as I caught a glimpse of the title. It was the book on Watchers that Daniel wrote. How did Penn know about this book?

"Daniel. I can explain everything. Don't be mad at Penn. She was only trying to help me.?"

"Excuse me?" All the angels exclaimed.

"Can someone please explain to me what in the name of Hell is going on?" I asked.

"Okay, me and Penn have been looking for this book for a while. Before you say anything let me explain. Before you told me everything, we were researching a few things-"

"What types of things?" Daniel growled.

"Luce wanted to know more about you okay! She was pissed of that you were constantly giving her mixed signals and I, for one, was pissed off as well, Grigori, because it was making Luce's life way more miserable than it needed to be! I came across this book, saw the last name of the author and came to find her!" Penn exclaimed then sighed as if saying all of that had used up a lot of her energy. Cam whistled lowly, obviously surprised that that had just come out of her mouth. Arriane was grinning evilly and shaking her head slightly. Roland, Gabbe and Molly, who had been silent for the past couple of minutes,was gaping at her. I was impressed, not at what Penn had just done but what Luce _did._

"I can't believe you Luce! My God! This is fricken _awesome_!" Everyone turned to look at me, confused. "Oh come. _On! _Are you telling me that you think that Luce, _Luce_, would actually have the guts to research Daniel for the first time in, like, _ever_ isn't awesome? You must be _crazy!_ Seriously, this is a _major_ breakthrough!"

"I have to agree with Rosa here." Arriane said. "Hearing that Luce did that just to get to Daniel is pretty cool. Just one thing upsets me. How could you not tell me?" I laughed and mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. She winked at me in reply. Penn sat down on the bed, out of breathe.

"Rosa? Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" Daniel whispered to me.

"Yeah sure. Just one second." I turned to Luce "I think you should tell Penn what we are and explain everything to her."

**End of chapter 2. I really hope that cleared some suspicions you may have had about Rosa. Yes I know the ending is abrupt but please understand that I do have my reasons, which will be explained in Chapter 3! :P **

**Please review. I promise Chapter 3 will be on the way soon.**

**Megan xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3 - Now You Know

**So left off where Daniel has asked Rosa to talk to him in the hall and she has told Luce that they should tell Penn about everything. What does Daniel want to tell Rosa? Do they tell Penn? You will have to read on to find out! Enjoy...**

Chapter 3 – Now You Know

Luce just stood there staring for about 10 seconds before for stuttering the word 'okay'. I nodded at Daniel and he pulled me out of the room and into the hall.

"Penn, you might want to sit down. We are going to tell you everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything._" I heard Luce say before Daniel shut the door behind us. He leaned against the wall and stared at me. With a deep breath he pulled me to him and hugged me.

"What about the reds?" I said, but my voice sounded muffled from leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. Cam took care of them before we came down to meet you at the lobby earlier." He shrugged as if what he said was completely normal. That's where they were going! No wonder Luce was so excited. He pushed me back slightly so he could look at me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him politely.

"I don't know how to start. Okay, since Luce told me you were coming here I knew you wouldn't be like any of the other siblings she has had in her past lives from the way she looked when she told us," he stopped to see if I was following, I nodded to say I was and he continued. "But when you got here I saw something in you that wasn't in Luce. I know you said that you are Luce's bad side but I know that there is some good in you. That's why you have all of the memories. You are connected to me in a way Luce never will be." I started to protest but he put a hand over my mouth. "I know I probably sound crazy but hear me out." I nodded and he took his hand off of my mouth. "Rosa, what I'm saying is I can see that you are attracted to Cam but you know you are attracted to me just the same and, to be brutally honest, I don't want you to be with Cam. I want you to be with me"

"Daniel, that's really sweet and yes I am attracted to you. Just not as much. I know it's not what you want to hear but you need to hear this. The only reason you are attracted to me is because I am Luce as well. If I was just another one of Luce's mortal siblings you would want me to be with you at all. You would want Luce. Like I know you do. Daniel I-" But before I could finish my sentence his lips were against mine. At first I was startled and wanted to pull away and hit him but something in the back of my mind was screaming 'KISS HIM!'. The soft touch of his lips was all it took for me to agree with the voice. I melted into him. He was right. I did want to be with him this way. I don't know why I didn't see it before but when we were together like this, it felt right. Not at all like it felt when I was in Cams arms. The fire grew hotter slowly, with Cam it was immediate. His arms circled my waist and pulled me closer to him. Now we were chest to chest. Hip to hip. Breathing with each other in exactly the same pace. The kiss was passionate and made me want him more than I really should. He pulled away. Too soon. I could still taste his lips on my mouth and it made my heart yearn for him. Only him.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up." I breathed slowly. He chuckled slightly and kissed the top of my head gently.

"So what does this mean then?" I whispered to him, still in shock out of what had just happened.

"I think this means you agree with me." I nodded against his muscled chest.

"Does it also mean that we are together now?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"I guess so." He answered with a smile.

"You know you just gave me my first kiss right?" I asked him and he just hugged me tightly

"I'm honoured." he replied with a smile a kissed me again. It was only small but just as passionate as the last one. "Now I've given you your second." I laughed but then the happiness faded.

"What will the others say? Especially Luce. Technically you aren't breaking the rules because I am still Luce, but to them...I'm not so sure they'll agree."

"I know but there's only one way to find out." Hand in hand we walked back in the room and found Penn laying unconscious on the floor. They had only been gone for a couple of minutes. How much could they have told her?

"What happened?" Daniel asked still holding my hand. They told us that they had told Penn about all of them being fallen angels, Luce showing up every seventeen years, Daniel falling for her every time and the same for Luce, the curse that binds them to each other and most importantly who I am. She had stayed pretty calm throughout it all. She actually thought it was quite romantic yet tragic at the same time. That is until I came into the picture and that's when she fainted.

"Lay her down on my bed. And someone open the window!" They picked her up and put her on the bed. I let go of Daniels hand and ran over to the window and opened it. The air wasn't exactly fresh and clean but it was still air. Panicked, I dug through my bag looking for my bottle of water. Finally I found it at the bottom. Typical.

"Your not going to..." Gabbe asked warily.

"Yup. It's the best way. I had a friend who fainted all the time back in England. This is how we woke her up." I replied as I unscrewed the lid. The others shrugged thinking it was an okay idea. Or at least the only idea they could think of.

"What about your bed sheets?" Gabbe asked

"They'll dry." I said before throwing the water on Penn's face. She immediately woke up and I gave an 'I-told-you-so' smile at Gabbe who frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Penn sat up at once and touched her head only to find that she was completely soaked.

"Why am I all wet?" She asked us

"I have no idea." I replied as I hid the bottle behind my back. She just rolled her eyes at me and smiled but that smile quickly faded and turned into a frown.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner Luce. I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me."

"I do! I really do. I just didn't know if I could or how you would take it or if you would even believe me. I didn't believe Daniel at first. I thought he was crazy." Penn stood up and hugged Luce tightly.

"I would never think you were crazy." she said into Luce's shoulder. The broke apart and smiled at each other. "And for the record, I do believe you. Every word."

"So, what were you two doing out in the hall?" Roland questioned looking between me and Daniel

"That's a fabulous question." I replied. "If you didn't ask I was going to bring it up! Where to start...Daniel?" I said as I looked to him.

"Well, I told Rosalinda that..." and he told the whole story of what happened out in the corridor. The conversation. The kiss. Deciding that I really do like Daniel. That we should be and are together. The whole time they just stared at us with open mouths.

"...That's what we were doing."

"Daniel. I thought that we...but...I'm so confused" Luce said sitting down on my bed

"So am I." Cam agreed and sat next to her.

"I'm not." Penn said, we stared at her and I signalled for her to explain. "Well, being mortal, I can understand this. It's obvious to see the sparks flying between them! They are so clearly meant to be with each other. It's plain to see that there is a connection between them. And a strong one at that." She looked at Luce and sighed. "Technically she is the other half of you so it's understandable for Daniel to be attracted to Rosa." With that she sat back down on the bed.

"I can see it too." Arriane, Gabbe, Roland and Molly said. Only Cam and Lucinda were the slightest bit confused by it all. I could tell that Luce hated me. Then the strangest sensation happened I could hear Luce's thoughts.

_I can't believe she would kiss my boyfriend! She hasn't even been here a day! She has to be the worst sister in the entire world! She defiantly is a demon. There is no way in Hell she could ever be an angel! Not after that. Daniel wouldn't kiss her. She must have seduced him or something. I refuse to believe he would kiss her. No._

"How can you think that Luce!" I blurted out and she stared at me with confusion and, was that worry?

"Think what?" She asked as she got up and stood in front of me, hiding her fear of what I might say.

"That I'm the worst sister in the world, that I must have seduced Daniel because he would never kiss me and, here's the most hurtful, that there is no way in Hell I could ever be an angel!" All of the blood drained from Luce's face - white as a sheet. She was trembling, panic in her hazel eyes.

"How do you know that?" She whispered and everyone gasped

"So Rosa's telling the truth. You really did think that?" Daniel asked her.

"Yes, okay, yes. I did think that. Rosalinda must have heard it in her mind through telepathy we must have from being two half's of the same soul. I read about it once. It's quite common between twins and people who have a strong emotional connection to one another."

"Okay now _that's_ cool." Arriane said.

"Well yeah, but it could be dangerous. What if they heard something the other didn't want them to hear. Is there a way of blocking it out?" Daniel questioned me gazing into my eyes.

"Errrm...this is the first it's ever happened so it must only be when they are concentrating on one emotion, in Luce's case – hatred for me, and when we are in the same room." Luce scowled at me and Cam was still stunned by the fact that me and Daniel had kissed.

"Wait a second. That can wait a while. You two _kissed_?" Cam asked infuriated.

"Cam, I know it's hard for you to believe but you have to. It happened and you can't change that." Daniel replied to him as Cam stood up.

"Is that so, Grigori? Well, if you know anything about me – and you do – you will understand that I won't surrender until I try myself." With that, Cam walked over to me, dipped me low and kissed me. I struggled in his arms but managed to pull myself away from him and punched him in the face. He let go of me and I ran to Daniels' side who was giving Cam the death glare.

"Ouch! I think you broke my jaw!" He yelled as Daniel stepped up to him.

"If she hasn't, trust me when I say this: I will." Daniel snapped at him and pinned him against the wall using his arm which was at Cams neck, choking him. "If you ever touch her again you won't live to see another day. Even though it seems she is pretty capable of taking care of that herself." He smiled at me and I smiled at me. But that was a mistake as at that very moment Cam managed to wrestle his way free and tackle Daniel to the floor.

"Daniel!" I screamed to him but Cam was already on top of him and punching Daniel.

"Get off of him!" I shouted and ran over to help him. Going round the back of Cam and grabbing the back of his T-shirt, I managed to pull him off of Daniel who was laying there, stunned. I dropped him and he turned to face me. I span around and gave him a knock out kick to the head. He stumbled for a moment but soon regained his balance and rocketed towards me. I stepped out of the way just before he reached me. Grabbing his arm, I twisted it behind his back and he groaned in pain, using my other arm to choke him. I swung my leg round the front of him and kicked him in the gut which made him drop to his knees. I kicked him down to the floor and dropped on top of him.

"Don't you dare hurt Daniel! You're never going to win this war!" I yelled in his face, still pinning him to the floor but he was trying to fight back and managed to roll me over and pin me down.

"Yes I will, Rosalinda. Just you wait and see." He spat back at me.

"Do us all a favour and leave us alone!" I said to him.

"Over my dead body!" He said before I wrestled free and managed to pin him again.

"That can be arranged!" He answered back before I punched him in the gut and leapt up. He tried to get up but I pushed back to the floor using my foot.

"All of that and without even braking a sweat!" I said to Daniel sweetly who was now leaning against the wall in awe. I let Cam up who raised his arms in surrender and backed slowly away from me.

"You're pretty good." he said to me rubbing his head where I had kicked him.

"Yeah, good enough to kick the crap out of you." I returned to with a smirk.

"Only 'cause I let you." He said.

"Yeah. Right." I muttered and rolled my eyes at him.

My first day and I had already met my old friends, met my soul sister, had my first and second kiss, found the guy of my dreams – literally - and I had beaten the living daylights out of Cameron Briel. This day couldn't get any better...

**Okay so that was chapter 3 everyone. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**See you at the next chapter!**

_**Megan xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 4 – The Party's Just Begun

**Hey hey hey! I know it's been a while but I've been busy! I'm back at school now so I won't be uploading as often. Sorry! Okay, enough about that! On with the chapter...**

Chapter 4 – The Party's Just Begun

My first couple of days at school had been horrible. The classes were boring and Daniel weren't in any of them, which made it all the more depressing.

"I can't think of a better way to spend my Wednesday morning than to be stuck in a damp classroom with most boring teacher on the planet for three whole hours." I said statistically to Arriane in lunch queue after the most soul sucking torture of my life.

"Ha, if you think Mr. Cole was bad wait until you get Ms. Tross, or as we like to call her 'The Albatross.'" She laughed a little but I groaned.

"I have her after lunch." I whined and Arriane cracked up. The only good thing about that morning was that I got to sit next to Arriane. We passed notes and made fun Mr. Cole most of the time but despite that, it was the most bored I had ever been. And that includes the time went to visit 'The Tombs of the Kings' in Cyprus on the hottest day of the holiday with my family and they practically dragged me around that place but nothing compared to that morning.

"I'm starving." Arriane said as she stood on tiptoes and looked above the line of heads to see how far away from the front we were.

"You're always hungry." I replied. It was true, Arriane could eat like a horse when she really wanted to. She just laughed. We always had this playful banter. I couldn't help it when I was around her. We bounced off each other, countering the others quick remarks and we always seemed to end up in stitches afterwards.

"I could murder a burger I'm that hungry." Arriane said to herself as e moved closer to the front of the line.

"That's sounds good. Now look what you've done, Arri! You're making me hungry!" I said to her and pushed her playfully.

"So, your not a veggie like Luce, huh?" She asked sounding surprised

"Nope." I replied and she high fived me. I laughed at her. Eventually we both had a burger on our trays and were looking for a place to sit. Finally I spotted Daniel sitting with the others. He was as flawless as always with his blonde hair slightly covering his gorgeous eyes, black T-shirt and and leather jacket. He looked up, saw me and beckoned us over. I nudged Arriane and pointed to Daniel.

"Ooh!" She smirked at me then gave Daniel a flirty wave then winked at him, flashing a smile. It should have made me angry but I just smacked her on the arm and laughed.

"Come on!" I managed to say and dragged her over to the table. They all said 'hey' when they saw us. When we got to them, Daniel pulled out the empty chair and patted it for me to sit down. Arriane sat on my other side. He kissed me on the cheek before saying "How's your day going?"

"Ugh." I replied and he laughed slightly.

"That bad?" He asked before bighting into his burger, which reminded me of my hunger and I started eating. To answer Daniel, I just nodded.

"Oh, honey," drawled Gabbe from across from me, "Mr. Cole will ease up soon. He's always like this with new students."

"Lucky me." I mumbled and leaned on Daniel's shoulder. He put his arm around me and the fire with me rose once again. In the past, the smallest contact from Daniel could have killed me but this time around, but this time around I was determined to make sure that wouldn't happen. As long as there were two Luce's, neither of us could die.

"Who've you got next?" Daniel asked me, his voice soft and gentle so as to calm my moodiness about how crap my day was.

"The albatross." I answered grumpily as I sat back in my chair, I had suddenly lost my apatite.

"Well," He whispered to me, making my heart melt "Your in luck because I have her next too." If we hadn't have been the Augustine at that precise moment I wound have kissed his face off but because we were, I just tightly hugged him and whispered "Thank God for that." into his ear and he chuckled and hugged me back.

At the end of the day, I flopped down on my bed exhausted. At five I was meant to go down to the lobby for my one phone call. I promised my parents I would call them. I missed my little cottage in the countryside. I missed my loving mother and my chilled out, yet easy to wind up, dad. I missed my crazy, little kitten Cookie. But most of all I missed England itself. The smell of the grass, the slightly cloudy sky, even the unpredictable weather. I wanted to be there, laying in the grass under the cherry blossom tree on top of the hill in the long, overgrown grass with Louise, listening to music through our phones without a care in the world. But I was trapped in a reform school without any contact to my home. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked frustrated that they had interrupted my daydream.

"It's just me, Cam." The last person I wanted to see. Maybe he was just going to apologise for freaking out last night. Or maybe he was going to try and kiss me again. Reluctantly, I opened the door. He stood there in a black v-neck t-shirt and jeans. His bright emerald green eyes studied me.

"What do you want, Cam?" I asked, haughtily.

"Whoa, calm down. I was just coming to invite you to my party after the social tonight. It's in my room." As he said that, he pulled out a green guitar pick out of his back pocket and gave it to me. It had the number forty-four printed on it in gold. "That's my room number. So, tonight?"

"Yeah okay." I said as I put the guitar pick in my pocket. Then a thought popped into my head. "Cam, before you go, just one thing. What are these socials like?" He laughed and stepped into my room and sat down on the bed.

"Come in, sit down." I muttered statistically to him and he smirked at me. I wish he wouldn't do that. It makes me flustered.

"Usually we either watch one of two boring films or it's a boring re-enactment of some sort. But Penn told me it's one of the boring films. She knows everything." He answered and I sighed. Yippee. A boring end to a boring day. But there was still the party, that could be alright.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you later right?" He asked, I nodded and he smiled at me showing his gleaming white teeth "Until then," He said and kissed my hand again. I blushed but before I knew it he was half way down the hall.

* * *

"Oh, sweety, it's lovely to hear your voice again." My mother said through the phone. "How were your first few days?" That was an awkward question but I just said "Fine." That was a complete lie. It was more like, confusing, exciting, boring and tiring all in one but certainly not 'fine'.

"Well, that's good. I hope the classes are okay and you're eating well." my sweet naive mother said but then she added "Are there any boys you like the look of?" She sounded more like by best friend than a mother at times but that's what I loved about her. Of course she was going to ask that question. I don't know why I was surprised

"Well there is one boy..." I replied slowly and I heard her giggle through the phone.

"What he like? But be careful, I don't want you having a bad influence." Now she sound more like my mother. I could have said 'like an angel.' and we would have swooned over him as I described his beautiful eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. I could have told her about my first proper kiss (for some reason, I don't count Mark because we never kissed properly – just a peck) and how he is the most wonderful person in the world but all I managed to say was:

"He's called D-" Daniel had just walked through the door "Speak of the devil, he's just walked in." I said through the phone and heard my mum laugh. He smiled at me and mouthed 'who are you talking to?'. I mouthed back 'my mother' and he smiled and shook his head slightly, obviously amused. He must have heard my last sentence. He started to walk away.

"Daniel!" I called after him and he turned around "Wait. I need to talk to you." He stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Daniel, is that what he's called?" Of course she heard.

"Yes and he's waiting for me to get off of the phone with some crazy lady." I replied and she laughed.

"Well, that crazy lady is your mother who misses you terribly but...I don't want to keep him waiting. Be careful, honey. I love you loads." She said

"I love you too mum." I managed to say before the phone went dead. I put the phone down and walked over to Daniel who was still smiling and pulled me into and embrace.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He whispered into my ear softly and pulled away.

"Oh! I've been thinking." If I had said that to my dad he would have said 'a dangerous pastime' but Daniel just nodded "I know since the kiss we said we should be together, but we've never actually been on an official date..." he grinned and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Are you asking me out?" He whispered into my ear "Because if you are, I've been wanting to take you somewhere and now I have the opportunity to so...Friday?" I kissed him and he chuckled "I'll take that as I yes then."

"You can take that as a Hell yeah." My first date!

The social was a complete bore. We watched _Starman_. It was meant to be a comedy but it was one of the most boring films I have ever watched. But I do have to admit that the students constant Jeff Bridges impressions were hilarious. Half way through the film, I felt something cold on the back of my neck. Those stupid fucking Announcers! I growled at it and it sped away. I knew it was gone but I was anxious for the rest of the time. When the film was over and we were back on the commons, you could almost taste the party atmosphere.

"Woohoo! It's party time!" Arriane said to me, Luce, Penn and Gabbe and we all laughed at her as we walked to Cams room. Once we were at the corridor, I gave Arriane a boost up to reach a red. She reached around the back and turned it off, using a feather boa to cover the lens. Suddenly the door opened and Cam was leaning against his door frame, the music from inside blearing.

"There you all are. And there was me beginning to think you wouldn't show up." He said to us.

"Are you kidding?" Arriane asked as she jumped down, he laughed at her and gestured for us to go inside. He put his arms around me and Luce as we walked in. Arriane was already at Cam's desk, which was being used as a drinks table, with a bottle of champagne in her hand. I escaped Cam and ran over to help her. Ten minutes later, I had already downed a glass and was dancing back to back with Arriane to some dance tune. Cam and Luce came and joined us and we laughed, danced and drunk like it was the last night of our lives. It was the most fun I had had since before Mark died. I saw Roland in a corner holding up records up to a light. He was acting as DJ for the night. I danced until my legs ached and I had to sit down. It was only when I was at the window taking a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from a strap around my thigh that I noticed Daniel sitting on the bed, his back leaning against the wall and his eyes closed listening to the music. He was zoning and I didn't want to disturb him from his thoughts so I just lit my cigarette and took a drag. His eyes opened and saw me leaning against the wall chatting with Luce.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully and he chuckled then patted the space next to him on the bed. I sat down next to him and Luce sat next to me as Roland took the microphone.

"We are now taking requests for karaoke. Any brave enough?" his eyes scanned the room

"Daniel Grigori!" Arriane hooted

"No!" He hooted back and Arriane cracked up. I laughed as well. I bit my lip and stood up.

"I'll have a go." I said. I was always good at singing. I entered talent shows and competitions and always got good feedback. Plus I was in the school choir. But this was different I wasn't in my choir room anymore. I was in a reform school at an after-social-party about to do karaoke.

"Pick your song." Roland said to me as I walked up to what I guess was the stage. I whispered what I wanted into his ear and the opening bars of 'Hallelujah' by Paramore began to blast through the speakers.

_'Somehow everything's gonna fall right in to place_

_if we only had a way to make it all_

_fall faster everyday._

_If only time flew like a dove_

_well God, make it fly_

_faster than I'm falling in love'_

By the time I got to the chorus, people where head banging, clapping along and cheering me on. All the angels in the room just stood in awe.

"She's amazing right?" Luce asked them and cheered along with rest of the crowd.

"I never knew she could sing like that." Daniel said. "What other hidden talents does she have?"

"Well, she's been dancing for ten years, acting for nine and gymnastics for eight plus you've seen her fighting skills." Luce replied

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." Cam muttered shaking his head. I sung like it was the last night of my life. I rocked out and had an amazing time.

_'This time we're not giving up!_

_Oh!_

_Lets make it last forever_

_screaming-_

_Hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah!'_

I finished the song and bowed with a wide grin on my face and everyone cheered. Daniel came up and kissed me deeply which got me another round of applause. I has on top of the world. My hands were on the back of his neck and his on my waist. When we broke apart we laughed.

"You were fantastic." He said to me as we walked back to Cams bed hand in hand. Gabbe came up and hugged me, Arriane high fived me, Cam kissed me on the cheek and I laughed as Daniel picked me up bridal style and sat down the bed with me sitting on his knee. We drank more, danced more and before the night was out I had sung another two Paramore songs on the karaoke. I even managed to coax Daniel up on to the stage and he serenaded me making me blush. We slow danced a little and Arriane dragged me away from him and I slow danced with her for a bit laughing our heads off. If this is what all the parties were like, I might actually enjoy my time at Sword & Cross.

**Okay, I know this is a long one but I didn't want to split it up! I will be back soon,I hope, with the next chapter. Please review. Your opinion means a lot.**

**Megan**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5 - In Deep

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it**

Chapter 5 – In Deep

Trees towered over me, branches reaching out to grab me in the darkness that loomed above the tree tops. But the stars the sparkling like diamonds in the midnight sky and the moon shone as bright as the boy standing next to me. There was a strange violet glow surrounding us making my heart flutter wildly. Where this light had come from I didn't know. His grip on my hand was my only guide. I had no idea where I heading as I had never been to this part of campus before. The day had gone by so slowly, made worse by the fact that he wasn't in any of my classes. He wasn't even at lunch which made me all the more upset. Arriane had come over at half six to help me get ready, Daniel had obviously told her where he was taking me. I tried to coax it out of her but she stayed firm and wouldn't tell me anything. I did get annoyed, though, when she decided to tease me on the grounds that she knew and I didn't. He had told me to meet him at the edge of the cemetery and when I got there at eight at night, I noticed he was holding a bouquet of white peonies. My favourite. Of course. I didn't know where the hell he was going to take me as we couldn't leave campus with the reds watching us none stop but he took my hand and led me into the forest! He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. The moonlight reflected off his blonde hair and his violet eyes glowed with such an intensity that made my heart melt. Why did he have to do that. I was not got to survive the night without getting distracted and dazed by his beauty. It wasn't fair!

"It's coming up soon," Daniel said as he came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I giggled and reached behind me to wrap my arms around him.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes, it's a surprise." He replied. We continued walking, slower now he had to guide me from behind. I felt safe in his arms but also slightly scared and I didn't know why. I shouldn't have done but a sense of terror crept through me. Under the cover of the trees, I was cold and shivered slightly as Daniel guided me to this secret, surprise place and suddenly we stopped again. We had reached the edge of the forest. If he hadn't been standing right behind me I would have fallen over.

"Can you uncover my eyes now?" I asked, trying to mask my emotions.

"Fine. But before I do, don't be mad at me for bringing you here. I know it brings back bad memories." With that, he uncovered my eyes and I almost screamed. We were standing at the edge of a cliff above a lake. Why in the name of Hell would he bring me here?! Since the night Mark died I had been terrified to go anywhere near lakes. Was he trying to scare me to death because if so he was succeeding! Trembling, I turned around, eyes wide.

"Daniel-" He pressed two fingers to my lips to shut me up and looked deep into my eyes.

"I know you don't want to be here but I needed to show you something. I can't hold it back any longer." With that he closed his eyes and spread his arms out to the side. He was letting wings unfurl. The beautiful, great white wings were about twice his size in both height and width. The violet glow was coming from him! I realised that it was his aura. He let out a sigh like he had been holding his breath for a great length of time. He was glorious and he was all mine. He was my angel. My _fallen_ angel to be exact.

"You're so...beautiful." I whispered, completely awestruck. Stepping towards him he whispered my name and kissed me gently on the lips. I wanted more so I kissed him more forcefully, opening my mouth wider but he held back and pulled away. I hated it when he did that. Instinctively, I reached out to feel his wings and they were softer that velvet to the touch. He moaned in pleasure. He turned me around and stood me on his toes. He wrapped his arms around me and acted as though he was going to do a swan dive but we just kept going higher and higher. I was flying. With Daniel. As a first date! I had to pinch myself a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Even then I didn't completely believe myself. We gracefully glided under and over clouds which it all the more dream like, as if we flying on a silver path to the moon. Rising and falling with the wind, I felt freer than I had ever felt before. As we drifted over the tree tops, he started to hum an old Spanish lullaby in my ear. I recognised it and hummed along in a higher pitch. We were in perfect two part harmony. I could feel his breath on my neck and even though we were now flying over the lake, I felt safe. I felt as light as the feathers on Daniels wings. He swooped low and I reached my hand out and it glided across the water. Being with him like this, it was the most amazing feeling in the world - better than anything I'd ever felt before. I closed my eyes and the cool night air blew in my face and whipped my hair back. He squeezed my hands and kissed my cheek gently. It was perfect. We flew and flew for hours on end until we landed next to the lake.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered into my ear.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." I answered back as I turned around and hugged him tightly. I rested my head against his chest. I breathed in his scent as he stroked my hair and I felt soothed. Wrapped in an embrace with him, I was warm even though the cold night air swirled around us. The fire inside me rose once again. A burning desire for him. And only him.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked as he pulled his wings back in. "You don't have to. I know you might be scared to but-"

"I could never be scared when I'm with you." I pulled out of his arms and, with a deep breath, dove into the water. At first contact, the freezing water pierced my skin but as soon as Daniel had dove in after me, warmth spread across my body. Even though we were fully clothed, we raced and played in the water without a care in the world. He took my hand and pulled me to him, my back pressed against his chest and his arms around my waist. Like our flying position.

"Close your eyes." His soothing voice whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck "What do you hear?" There was a toot from somewhere in the woods.

"An owl. Wait...two! Calling for each other. Oh how this brings back memories." I turned in his arms to ace him. "We used to have owls in the forest by our house back in-" His lips were pressed against mine again. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't like those rude interruptions.

"We should be getting back but I don't want to leave." He said and with one last kiss got out of the water then pulled me up. I didn't want to leave either. Seemingly from nowhere, he wrapped a towel around my shoulders. How?! Where?! God, did he have a cupboard he kept them in for whenever he came down for a swim?! The night had been amazing. I couldn't wait to tell Luce. Wait, should I tell her or would she be pissed off with me? Probably. Maybe I could just think about it when I was around her and she would know about it through the telekinesis thing. Was that mean? Yes. Did I care? Are you kidding, no way! I could hear he voice in my head _'I can't believe you Rosa!_' she would yell at me _'how could you do this to your sister?!' _Daniels hand closed around mine. While I was daydreaming, he had spread his wings again. He turned me around again and we flew back up to the ledge. He pulled his wings back in and I reached behind his back and found two splits in his t-shirt which I had never noticed before. Were they in all of his clothes? He took my hand back and we made our way back through to trees. I knew it was about one in the morning and was freezing outside but I didn't care. I was with Daniel. We didn't rush to get back to school as the sun wouldn't be up until a lot later and we thought everyone would be in bed. How wrong we were. When we reached the edge of the forest we found Randy. Damn it! Caught on my first week here. What would my parents say? But then I saw a figure standing next to the she-man. Molly. She must have seen me sneaking out and told Randy.

"Well, well, well. I came out to catch one and got two instead." Randy said to us then she noticed my hand wrapped around Daniels and smirked "Going out on a little date were you?" Molly had an evil grin on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. The little bitch! I knew she didn't like me but I never knew she would rat me out like this. This was not fair. I would get revenge though, I was certain of that. If there was one thing I was good at, it was revenge. Molly would regret this.

"But miss, Molly would have _had_ to have been up and sneaking around to see _me_ sneaking around so I think she should be punished just the same." I said in my most innocent voice and I could see Molly glaring and Daniel smiling slightly, obviously impressed by the fact I had just called Molly out. Even I was slightly stunned by what had just come out of my mouth but being a good actor, I hid it well. Randy was taken back a bit and looked at Molly then back at me and Daniel.

"I never thought of that." the large attendant muttered then barked "All three of you. Detention. Cemetery. Crack of dawn. So you only have a few hours sleep. Should have thought twice before sneaking out." With that, Randy walked away.

"Nailed it." I whispered to Daniel and he laughed then I turned to Molly "Better think twice before ratting on me again. Keep that in mind."

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Daniel said at the doorway and I fell out of bed I was so shocked. He laughed and came to help me up. I was still tired. I didn't get much sleep. When Daniel had dropped me off at my room and kissed me goodbye, for a few hours I just lazed on my bed in a half dreamlike state - not quite asleep, not quite awake. Remembering the feel of his wings against my fingers, softer that velvet to touch. The night air against my skin. The feelings I had for Daniel.

"What time is it?" I asked him once I was up off of the floor.

"Six-thirty. We have detention. Remember." He replied and I groaned.

"Well can you get out whilst I get dressed?" It wasn't really a question, I pushed him out of the door.

"Don't take too long." He said from the other side of the wall. I pulled off my pyjamas and put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tank top. I gave my hair a brush then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my lipstick and eyeliner. I put on my favourite gold hoop earrings and the gold bangle my mum got me for my thirteenth birthday. On the side the words 'Dance as though no one is watching you.' were engraved . I opened the door and hoped out, zipping up black boots, leather jacket in hand.

"Nice," he said as we walked down the hall and towards the commons so we could get to the cemetery.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I retorted and he laughed and took my hand in his. It was a complete lie. He had a white v-neck t-shirt on, blue jeans, leather jacket and black Converse. Even in the most simple clothes he looked gorgeous. How was that even possible? When we reached where the detention took place in the cemetery, a gaggle of students were stood waiting with The Albatross. Cam, Arriane (who hadn't told me she got a detention), Molly and Roland looked up when they heard our footsteps.

"Okay, now you are all here split into twos and get to work." Miss Tross said then walked away a little for us to sort it out. Of course me and Daniel were a pair, Cam and Roland got together and that left Molly and Arriane to work together. That was going to be interesting.

"Why do I have to be with her?" Arriane whined.

"What and you think I want to work with you?" Molly growled, still annoyed that she was the there. I doubt she had told the others why she was there. That would be really embarrassing. For her. I'd love it. While Molly and Arriane argued, Cam and Roland made there way over to me and Daniel.

"Hey, what did you two do to get detention?" I asked them and the just shrugged

"Just being ass-holes." Cam said and Roland chuckled slightly.

"So you were just being you then?" I retorted and they cracked up. I was on fire! First I get Molly a detention. Then I take the piss out of Cam!

"Exactly." Cam said. "What about you two then?" An evil grin spread across my lips. This should be fun .

"Well, me and Daniel snuck out into the forest and Molly ratted us out but I told Randy that Molly must have been lurking somewhere to see me sneaking out so she got a detention as well!" They cracked up again. No I said it out loud, it was hilarious. Roland and Cam went over to tell Arriane and Daniel pulled me away from the scene and back where we came from before Molly freaked out. But we didn't get far enough. We only got a little away before we heard Molly scream and the others laughing. Cam caught up with us eventually with tears rolling down his face and a wide grin on his lips.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" He asked us with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Errmmm..." I said as I looked at Daniel.

"I would ask if you were going to sneak off to one of your rooms and, you know.." Cam continued with raised eyebrows.

"Cam!" Both me and Daniel shouted

"What, I said I would. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that that's probably not the case because Daniel would never touch you. He's too scared." He finished.

"What Rosa and I do is none of your concern. Now leave." Daniel spat and Cam backed off smirking. How could Cam say such a thing?! But, maybe he was right. No he can't be. Daniels just not the type were after one date they hookup. And I'm not that type of girl.

"Daniel. Is Cam right?" I asked him with longing in my eyes

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I do want you that way I just – I just don't want to rush you." He replied placing a hand on my cheek and gazing into my eyes.

"Show me an angel."

**I know this one has taken a while but I've been quite busy but I am still writing and will upload again soon. I promise. I've loved writing this so far and I hope you have liked reading it. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Megan **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6 - First Time

**WARNING: This scene contains some adult themes so if you don't like reading that type of stuff then ignore up to the asterisks. Thank you. **

Chapter 6 - First Time

We barged into the room hand in hand laughing. He shut the door, pressed me against it and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back desperately.

"I want you." He whispered into my ear.

"Daniel, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as I moved away from the door. Suddenly I was nervous about what we were about to do. We were now standing next to the bed in my room, which we had snuck into after we had escaped from detention. The curtains were closed and the lights were low. After the conversation with Cam, was Daniel just trying to prove a point?

"Of course I do. Why? Are you having second thoughts?" He replied while he took his T-shirt off showing his muscled torso. There was only one answer to that question. I took a step toward him, an evil grin on my lips. All the nervousness I had vanished when I saw him standing there. He wanted me and I realised I did too.

"Rosalinda," stepping towards me and putting his hands on my waist. "Are you having second thoughts?" he repeated into my ear, worried that I would say yes and run out.

"Daniel, I want to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible." I whispered back. It was no lie. We broke into a kiss more passionate then any before, going slow at first making small pecking noises in my ear then it got heavier and more forceful. He traced a line of kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, making me tilt my head back, close my eyes and moan in pleasure. I felt closer to Heaven than I ever had before. Finally, he found my lips again and we kissed furiously. I opened my mouth wider, wanting more of – all of – him. Usually that was where he drew the line but he reciprocated and his grip on my waist tightened. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. He moaned and whispered my name against my lips. Was this really happening. I told myself it was and I lost myself completely. His tongue slid into my mouth and soon found mine. They traced each other and it made me want the rest of him. He kissed me passionately, hungrily until I couldn't breathe. It was perfect. We broke apart. Our foreheads were touching and we were gazing into each others eyes, panting. I went in for another kiss, picking up where we left off. The heat between us almost unbearable. I wanted him. Needed him. This way. Forever. His hands moved slowly down my body, pulling me closer. My waist. My hips. My thighs. Now we were pressed against each other. All without stopping the kiss that was growing hotter. Our hearts beating with the same rhythm. I broke away and pulled off my tank top showing by black laced bra. He continued kissing me and making my head spin. Were we actually going to do this? If the date would make Luce pissed off this would make her furious. He broke away and the honeysuckle taste of his mouth was tingling on my lips. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and swung my arms around his neck. My hands locked in his hair, his on my thighs. The desire to be locked against him was growing.

"Rosa, are you absolutely positive you want to go any further because I won't force you into anything." He suddenly asked me. Hadn't we already had this conversation twice already. Now it was annoying. I wanted him. He wanted me. What was there left to discuss?

"Daniel, of course I do." I gazed into his eyes then whispered slowly "I love you." I had no idea why I just said that. It was true, of course but. But...

"What?" He breathed and put me down.

"I said I love you." I whispered and gazed into his violet eyes "Daniel, I love you! I really do. I'll shout it from the roof tops! I love you!"

"Oh Rosalinda," with that we threw ourselves onto the bed and forgot about the rest of the world

* * *

"You did _WHAT_!?" Arriane and Luce yelled at me later that morning.

"You heard me. What's the big deal? We're together and the moment was right." I replied laughing. Arriane was in disbelief. So was Luce. We _were_ walking across the commons but when I told them about me and Daniel we stopped dead in front of the cemetery gates. I should have told Arriane privately. I shouldn't have said it in front of Luce. But being the idiot I am I had to go and tell them. She was going to kill me! I shouldn't have told her. I should not have told her. I _really_ should not have told her!

"No you shouldn't have told me!" Luce shouted. I forgot she could read my mind. IDIOT! Luce ran off, tears in her eyes.

"Luce wait!" She didn't stop but just kept running

"Rosa! Are you actually kidding me! Look at Luce! She's devastated. You...wi - with him...why?" Arriane asked me, confusion in her eyes.

"Arri. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you later when you come over tonight but I couldn't keep it in." That morning had been amazing. Perfect. Absolutely-

"Hey." Cam was walking towards us completely flattening my train of thought.

"Rosa slept with Daniel." Arriane told him without any tone in her voice. Absolutely flat.

"So how are – WHAT THE HELL! YOU _SLEPT_ WITH _DANIEL_! You better not be messing with me woman or things are gonna get _very_ ugly!" He shouted. His green eyes blazing with furry, a snarl on his lips and fists clenched. Oh fuck.

"Yes. She did. This morning! After they snook away from detention!" Arriane said back and he turned to face me.

"What? You mean after the conversation we had before you left. I didn't think you'd actually- This is all my fault. Luce is probably a mess. You have told her right?"

"Yes, after the conversation, yes I have told Luce and she did freak the fuck out, and this is not your fault. Daniel said he's been wanting to for a while."I said to him and he just put his head in his hands. Roland, Gabbe and Molly were now walking towards us from the inside of the cemetery. This is just-

"Doth my ears deceive me? Did I just hear that you slept with Daniel?" Roland asked me. Gabbe and Molly were gaping at me. Arriane was pacing and muttering to herself.

"How many times does this have to be done?" I asked them "Yes, I did, okay! I had sex with Daniel. He's my boyfriend, for Christ's sake! What's the big deal?!" I shouted at them and they all stared at me. It felt good to say that out loud.

"Nice one." Roland said and high fived me. I laughed when the rest of them glared at him. "We're just confused your standing here and haven't spontaneously combusted. Well, when I say we, I mean them. I think it's about time this happened!" I laughed again elbowed Cam.

"Hey! Relax! It's not as if I slept with the guy. Oh wait, that's what we were shouting about!" I said to them and rolled my eyes. When I said that they all laughed and then everything went black. Someone had put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" The most soothing voice said into my ear.

"Is it Daniel Grigori?" I asked with a grin.

"How did you know?" He asked with a smirk as he put his arms around my waist, my back leaning against his chest.

"Eh, just a hunch." We all laughed.

"What have I missed? You all looked like you were having a pretty big conversation." He asked and kissed my neck gently then whispered "Is this okay?"

"What in the actual eff! After what we did this morning you're asking me if kissing my neck is okay? God!" I said, twisting my head around to see him.

"Wait a second." Daniel said. Great. "They know?"

"Of course we know! Men." Arriane said shaking her head.

"Men." I replied just as Luce came up to us.

"I'm sorry I freaked out about all of this. You should be able to do what you want with him." Daniel released my and I hugged Luce tightly, crying myself. We sobbed into each others shoulders.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I should have talked to you first. I didn't think you would be this _upset_. I just thought you'd be mad. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship."

"Hey, no matter what happens, you will always be my sister." She said and we broke away from one another, smiling. When we turned around, we noticed Gabbe and Arriane crying themselves and Daniel looked as though he might. I guessed everything had been sorted out. Well, I hoped it had. After that we all spent our Saturday on the bleachers joking and messing with each other and listening to music. I sat on Daniels knee, Arriane laying down with her ankles crossed and arms behind her head, Gabbe and Luce were sat with their legs crossed giggling about something, Roland, Cam and Molly just found comfortable spots to chill. We were in a sort of circle. It was a calm day and for once there was hardly any cloud. The sun beat down on us like spotlights. In any other normal school we would look a group of normal teenagers relaxing in the sun. But it wasn't a normal school. It was a reform school with low flying birds of prey and barbed wire topped buildings. And we weren't normal teens. We were six fallen angels and a pair of soul sisters destined to be killed by love! But that wouldn't dampen our day. Occasionally they asked me to sing for them and I did. I didn't feel embarrassed to be around them anymore than I did my old friends in England. I had known them for a very long time. It was starting off to be a very good day.

"Hey! Rosa do you any hidden talents?" Luce asked and I laughed when they all stared at her.

"I can do the splits if that counts. And not just when I've been drinking. Even though I can do some pretty flexible stuff when I have. I'm a drunken gymnast." I replied and they all laughed and then they asked me to show them. I got up and slid down on my right leg with ease. They cringed a little. I got up and bowed then sat back down on Daniels knew.

"What about you, Cammy. Do you have any hidden talents?" I asked him and he laughed when I called him his new nickname I gave him.

"What, apart from the obvious? **Cough** wings **cough**" He replied and I laughed. And nodded my head. He shrugged and stood up on the bench.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

"Showing you..." He jumped, did a double back flip then landed on his feet next to me "...my hidden talent."

"**Cough** show off **cough**"

"**Cough** I know **cough**" We all laughed and showed our hidden talents and I found out that Daniel could sing! And play piano! When was he planning on telling me this?! What else was he hiding from me. I was half expecting him to tell me he had a soul brother like me and Luce are soul sisters! He didn't sing for me there and then but I made him promise that he would. Then suddenly the day turned for the worse. The heavens opened from above us and it started to down pour. Daniel picked me up bridal style and carried me to shelter, my head buried in his neck. The others ran after us. We ended up outside of the library. Gabbe pulled a compact out of her bag and started touching up her make up. Cam and Roland took off their shoes and emptied them of water.

"Well that came from nowhere." Arriane said shaking her soaking wet hair. Daniel put me down but I didn't let go of him.

"You didn't have to carry me you know. I'm a pretty fast runner. I won the 800 meters in the sports day in England." I said to him with a cheeky smile on my face. His t-shirt was soaked through and stuck to his chest and water droplets clung to his eyelashes. He looked gorgeous.

"I know. But it's not hardly as fun." He whispered in my ear and I giggled. When I pulled away mine and Luce's hands touched slightly and something happened that had never happened before. There was a book lying on a table. It was big and bound in brown leather. In the background there was a strange humming sound. The picture was slightly blurred so I couldn't read the title. It's pages started turning of its own accord. It landed on a page with a some sort of song or something on it but before I could focus on and read it the image vanished into thin air. When it was over me and Luce looked at each other and I knew she had seen it too. Usually when this happens I'm asleep. It was defiantly a memory but not one of my past lives, somebody else's. We saw a glimpse of someone's memory. But who's? We had to investigate but before I could say anything Luce beat me too it.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah."

"Did you manage to-"

"No. Did-"

"No."

So neither of us had managed to read whatever was on the page. The others were staring at us, dumbfounded. What we had just seen was unbelievable. I only knew it was real because Luce saw it too. I knew the only way we could properly talk about this was though telepathy.

_We need to talk about this privately. In the library. We need to find that book. _

I instantly got a reply

_I know. But we need to get rid of them._

I was glad it had worked. Who needed phones when could have sister telepathy?!I paused then said

_I'll take care of that._

"Hey guys. Me and Luce need to have some sister bonding time. Can you-"

"Leave. I know when some ones not wanted."Daniel said and then they all walked away.

"Well that was easy." Luce said and together we entered the library.

**Okay, hopefully the first section wasn't too bad. I really hope...**

**The next chapter is on the way soon. Some more characters are introduced and things get more exciting. So please R&R!**

**Megan xoxo**


End file.
